Falling
by killnarakusetmefree
Summary: Sequel to Shikon No Tama: Reformation. When Kagome's life starts falling apart even more than before, what choices will she make, how will they effect her friends and family?
1. Confessions All Around

_I never actually thought I would, but I'm making a sequel to Shikon No Tama: Reformation! This is the first chapter. Hope you like it and have fun! Let's get this show- story on the road!_

**Confessions all around!**

"Mom! Sota! Gramps!" Kagome burst through the door, Inuyasha following sluggishly. "I'm back!"

Right before Kagome walked into the living room Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm, "I don't have a very good feeling about this."

"What do you mean?" she asked and attempted to pull away.

"Kagome?" they heard her mom call, then the echo from three of her friends.

Kagome mouthed an "Oh, that." The expected gasped followed. Kagome turned around with an innocent smile.

Her mom, her friends and Gramps were all standing in front of the doorway.

"Um, Hi?"

"Kagome, what's going?" Eri didn't take her eyes off of Inuyasha.

"Eh-heh. Gramps didn't tell you? I'm surprised" She gave him a questioning look as if to say "what's the excuse this time?" She went on to say "Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, this is Inuyasha. He's the guy I was always telling you guys about."

"You told them about me?" Inuyasha practically yelled.

"Nothing important; just that you were a jerk, somewhat senile, and very, very prideful."

"Gee, thanks. You thought so highly of me."

"This is him?" Yuka pointed at him.

"That's the bad boy who always had you worried or crying." Kagome gave her innocent chuckle a try.

"You're still going out with him?" Eri asked.

"I told you guys I wasn't dating him! Sheesh, the moment you guys finally got over the idea of me and Hojo you go strait to him!" she sighed and leaned against the wall. "And he's nowhere near as bad as you guys _assume_ he is!"

"Besides I've saved her so many times it would be impossible to try and count them." He added proudly "Hey get off! Kagome, Get her off me!" Somehow Yuka had snuck behind Inuyasha and was now yanking on his ears, literally.

"Stop! What are you doing" she slapped her hands away.

"Making sure you weren't playing some joke on us!" she turned to the other two, "Either they're glued on with super glue or they're real. How? What is it?"

"I am not an 'it!' I'm a hanyou for your information!" the others gasped and backed away. "Hence the name Inu-Yasha, dog demon. Woof, woof." Kagome started giggling when he acted like a dog and got down on his hands and knees. "There, does this make you feel safer? WOOF!" Her friends lost it; they almost fell over in laughter.

"You never said he readily humiliated himself!" Yuka got through her fits of laughter.

"This is actually a first, I think. Yeah it's a first. All the other times I always sat him and yeah…" Kagome started to trail off.

"Don't start up again please! You promised!" Inuyasha jumped up and began to tug at his cursed necklace for the, well who cares how many times he's tried to get it off.

"I know I am still trying not to say the s word."

"What word?" Eri asked.

"Well, whenever I say si- S-I-T he falls to the ground like a good little doggy. Isn't that right Inuyasha? He can't stop it from happening."

"Sit!" Yuka attempted.

"Sorry, only works with me."

"So you haven't really been sick all these times have you?" Ayumi guessed.

"Uh, no. actually I've been in the fue-" Inuyasha cut Kagome off by covering her mouth and pulling her outside.

"Um, Just a minute." He said as he dragged her through the door. Once they were in the tree he sat her down. "Are you really gonna tell them about the feudal era?"

"Well, I've been missing from school for the past year, they've found out I wasn't sick all those time, and they've seen you. How do I explain all that? Make up some story along the line of being in the circus with a couple of freaks and my friend here stand beside me was born a freak with silver hair, claws, fangs, and dog ears? I don't think they'd buy that one."

"You have one imaginative mind," he commented. "But how do you know you can trust them?"

She gave him a stern look, "Because they're my best friends and I grew up with them, this is probably the only secret I haven't told them! I think I can trust them!"

He looked at the house skeptically. Then he noticed Kagome's window. "Great they've been watching us."

"_Perfect time to prove I'm not joking, then I'll be forced o explain it to them and there won't be anything he can do about it. Oh look I'm on the inside of the branch, good I wont fall." _"Inuyasha, Sit boy" The branch cracked, and he fell to the ground, yelling the entire way

"Did you just see that? A light engulfed him after Kagome said something and he went tumbling to the ground!" Ayumi stuttered.

"Sit, Sit, SIT!" She said it so she knew her friends heard her.

"She was telling the truth!" the three confused girls ran outside to check if he was alive. He groaned when they poked him in the cheek. "He's alive."

"Now see what you made me do? You made me break my promise Inuyasha! You're such a jerk!" The other three looked up at Kagome who winked at them.

"Yeah! That was totally mean!" they said in unison.

"Okay Inuyasha, you can get me down now!" He didn't budge. "Inuyasha?"

The girls poked him again. No reaction.

She called his name again, the worry evident in her voice. Without thinking she tried to run to him, but seeing that she was up in the tree she fell. Kagome screamed.

"You idiot!" Inuyasha Jumped up and caught her just in time.

She gasped and glared at him. "Put me down! NOW! She screamed right in his ear. He dropped her and covered his ears.

"Go back to the feudal era! Now! Get!" She slapped him and pushed him in the direction of the well, then ran inside.

"Feudal era?" Yuka murmured.

"What did I do this time?" Inuyasha asked holding a hand up to the red mark on his cheek.

"And you called her an idiot?" Ayumi said before tugging Yuka and Eri behind her.

"Kagome?" The three walked into her room. "Are you okay?" Yuka closed the window.

"Just ticked off and terrified at the same time. He goes around doing stuff like that just to get back at me for 'sitting' him, but hes never tried that one. It scared me to death; I really thought I had overdone it. And then he just jumped up when I started falling and called me an idiot like usual as if nothing had happened. He doesn't realize how scared I was when I actually had lost him."

"You love him don't you?" Ayumi said putting an arm around her and giving her a tissue.

She nodded her head.

Inuyasha had jumped outside the window after it had been closed and sat there out of sight listening to their conversation.

"Have you told him?" he heard Eri say.

"Mmhm." Inuyasha smelled salt, she was crying.

"How did he react to that?"

"Nothing, blank face, no emotion until the next day. That's when it all happened."

"What happened?"

"He kissed me."

"He what?"

"Though I'm not entirely sure he was even kissing me. He's been talking to me before and then just started talking to me and treating me like Kikyo. And I still don't know if it's love or hatred he feels for her."

"Who is Kikyo?"

"The woman I'm the reincarnation of."

It hit Inuyasha that he had sort of avoided being alone with her ever since that night a week ago. He decided it was time to break up the little chitchat party. He opened the window and climbed in.

"Okay, enough with the tears, Kagome Let's go downstairs where there's more room and explain all this stuff to these ignorant fools." He grabbed the tissue from her hand and threw it away.

"Huh?" she looked at him then smiled, "Sure."

"It's like their married already," Eri sighed.

"What? I mean no! We're not together or anything! Get that idea out of your head!" Kagome and Inuyasha both yelled in unison. They looked at each other; that just proved another point.

"Any who, let's go downstairs and get that explanation," Yuka changed the subject.

"Okay, um, well let's start off with me being gone all the time. See, I couldn't come to school because where I was public schools like ours hadn't even been thought of. I was in the past, the feudal era, 500 years ago where hanyou and youkai roamed the land with many in almost every population. Inuyasha is from that time." She paused and waited for them to burst out with laughter and send her to an insane asylum, but they didn't instead they remained silent clearly wanting more.

"Do you remember the day it all started going downhill for me?"

"You're fifteenth birthday." Ayumi paused.

"That's the day when I discovered the fact that I can travel 500 years into the past with the help of the Shikon No Tama, or after my first visit the _shards_ of the sacred jewel." Kagome corrected herself.

"Wait, you were always saying that that jewel was just a myth," Yuka pointed out.

"Yeah well, you would have just thought one more thing about me that was weirder and more changed than normal." Kagome sighed.

"So you said you could only travel throught the well with the jewel so that means you had it before you fell in so how did you get it? I mean either you or your Grandfather would have realized what it was before that, right?" Eri stated.

"That answer has to do with Kikyo. Um, Inuyasha do you want to explain that one?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, why not. Kikyo was a priestess 50 years before Kagome showed up and released me from the sacred tree." The three students raised eyebrows. "We'll get to that at the end of my explanation. Even before Kikyo received the jewel to protect it we need to talk about how the jewel was created. A very, very long time before Kikyo even me there was a great battle, it was between a priestess named Midoriko and many demons. Now, this miko isn't-" He was cut short by Kagome.

"Wasn't"

"Isn't, she isn't dead, at least of what we've summed up." Inuyasha challenged.

"Yes, but that was when we hadn't used the jewel, it is gone, her soul is at rest now, so in the technical sense she is dead." Kagome shot back.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter right now. Continuing on, Midoriko wasn't your average priestess. Instead of only killing demons she would purify them, turn them good in other words. In the worst battle, the demon had formed together to make one huge, and horrible demon. After fighting for a week she was too weak to keep on fighting, so with the last of her strength she sealed the battle as if freezing it in time by reaching for the demon's soul when she did so she forced her soul out of her own body. See the Jewel can be tainted towards good or evil, when something living gets a hold of it and uses it for revenge and the likes it is tainted with evil. Same if something uses it only they use it for good reasons or don't use it at it either stays tainted if the previous user was evil and the new owner isn't a priestess, Kikyo is the only one other than Kagome we know of that can purify it, then it remains tainted, if it is used for good it most likely turns good." Inuyasha filled his lungs with air.

"A demon friend of ours, his shards were tainted until we met him, after his shards were stolen we returned them and they weren't tainted by evil anymore because I had gotten a hold of them. Koga is the-" Kagome didn't get to finish her sentence.

At this point Inuyasha coughed, "Friend? He was hardly our friend!"

"He was mine and the other's friend maybe not to you but he was to us, so give it a rest and continue the explanation." Kagome ordered.

"They really do act like a married couple," Eri murmured to Yuka.

"I heard that and it ain't true. Now quit talking about the two of us and start listening." Inuyasha growled. "Well, the jewel disappeared for some time, when it resurfaced it was handed over to Kikyo because she was able to purify it. For months after months she had it then I met her. We became, um, close. Then Onigumo came into the picture, he was a bandit that had been damaged beyond help in a fire. Kikyo found him and tried to help him and the only thing he could move was his mouth, he liked to taunt Kikyo's younger sister Kaede. Anyway, his lust for Kikyo grew until his human soul couldn't take it anymore, he called demons and let them take his body and then he used them and became one with them, thus creating Naraku, the half demon that Kagome, I, and our friends defeated about a week ago ago. Back to the fact that he turned Kikyo and I against each other. See, the Shikon No Tama can grant a wish, Kikyo was willing to let me turn human using it. But then Naraku transformed himself into Kikyo and he shot at me, he did the same for Kikyo transformed into me attacked her, I decided I wasn't waiting for her anymore and I went to the shrine it was protected in, after stealing it I started to get away I had changed my mind, I was going to become a full demon instead of a human, I'm half and half so it was possible to become either. With Kikyo's last ounce of energy she pinned me to that tree of ages and for fifty years I was under a spell that made me sleep or something. Kikyo had Kaede burn the jewel with her body. Since Kagome here is the reincarnation of Kikyo naturally the jewel showed up with her, but not normally, it was inside her. Not as in her soul because that's what the jewel is, trapped souls forever fighting a war. It was in her like a bone is in you only it didn't play a key role in keeping her alive."

"You're talking about me as if I'm a perfect little specimen." Kagome said with no emotion.

"Eh, you know it's normal for me."

"_There is definitely something romantic is going on between these two; at least it's not just Kagome that's in love."_ Yuka thought.

"_How could we have missed this? They are so cute together and she told me that it was pretty obvious they had the same feelings for each other!" _Ayumi wondered.

"_I still don't trust him. No matter what she says good about him now, she still said all those bad things about him then. I know he can't have changed, I mean, first off he's a demon or whatever, second he's a guy and third he pulled that trick on her earlier and almost got her killed." _Eri glared at Inuyasha.

"So what happened to this Naraku guy and the jewel?"

"Well, we have four other friends aside from Kaede and Koga that we see a lot. There's Sango who is a demon slayer, she lost her entire village to Naraku's demons, and then he revived her brother Kohaku who he now hold as his slave. Kirara is Sango's pet two tailed demon cat, she has been Sango's friend and fighting companion since Sango can remember. There's Miroku the very perverted monk, his grandfather was cursed by Naraku and now has a void in his right hand, which if we hadn't killed Naraku would someday consume him like it did his father and grandfather. Shippo is a fox demon, a child by human ages; we rescued him from demons that had killed his father." Kagome listed.

"Interesting bunch of people you got there. Not to mention him." Eri pointed at Inuyasha.

Kagome stood without warning, walked over to Eri, grabbed her arm, and dragged her upstairs to her room.

"WHAT do you have against him? Why are you treating him so badly? He has saved my life more times than I have secrets, told or untold to you three."

"Kagome, He almost got you killed earlier! Guy's shouldn't try to freak out their girlfriend like that! You don't even know if he feels the same type of feelings for you!" Eri said in as calm a voice as she could.

"Eri, Inuyasha didn't almost get me killed; my feelings for him did." She sat down on her bed. "You know what? We killed Naraku a few weeks ago, Inuyasha and me. Our friends were occupied with his henchmen, so the two of us were alone. That was the worst day of my life, do you know why? Because I realized that whether I was a demon or not I can't protect Inuyasha!" Tears rolled down Kagome's cheeks. "He died out in that field; I couldn't do anything to help him! That's when I told him I loved him, when he couldn't react. I was barely even able to say it then, I am a coward. And even when he was dead, he still saved my life!" She paused to wipe away the tears. "Don't you get it Eri? You were the last one to realize I didn't want Hojo. Please, don't do the same thing now. Don't close your eyes like they have been for years; open them wide so you can realize and accept the things around you. Living the stories my grandpa told me as a child opened mine; for Ayumi and Yuka I'm sure it was when I slapped and rejected Hojo. Now you need to learn to open yours; to realize there is more to me, to the people around me, and to the world. I love Inuyasha. If you tried to do something about it, you would be a friend short for the rest of your life." With that she walked out the room, past the living room, and outside.

"What the, Kagome, Where are you going?" Inuyasha saw her turn slightly to the left. "Great, she's going for the well, she's going back!"

He started for the door, stopped, and turned around. "If you tell a single soul about the stuff we told you about today, expect to see me at your window." His voice softened, "Kagome trusts you, don't let her down." He ran out the door and headed to the well.

Ayumi and Yuka exchanged glances then headed up stairs. They found Eri sitting at Kagome's desk staring at the tree of ages outside. She was sitting completely still and looked close to tears.

"Eri?"

She continued staring at the tree. "She- she was angry." Eri finally looked at them. "And scared." A tear carved its way down her cheek. "I- I feel like I've," she looked at her lap. "Betrayed her."

Kagome looked up and saw the familiar blue sky instead of the roof of the shed.

"_Why did I do that? Why did I run?"_ Kagome pulled herself up out of the well. Kagome leaned against the well and folded her arms on top of her knees. "Inuyasha will come get me, he always does."

Kagome looked up and realized she had fallen asleep, the sky was dark, and the moon and stars were out. She heard a crash in the distance, and someone scream. It seemed to be from the village. Kagome got up and ran in that direction. She was right it was from the village. She flinched when she saw a centipede demon destroying the village. A familiar voice called out and then Kagome saw a giant boomerang fly at the demon; it was cut in half. A faint glow erected from the dust cloud the collapsed centipede had created. A demon had attacked and Sango and Miroku had killed it. After it cleared she saw the two of them and ran up to them.

"Sango, Miroku! I'm back!" they turned and froze.

Sango lifted her Hiraikotsu as if ready lash out with it.

"Sango, don't you recognize me? Miroku, tell her who I am!"

Kagome stopped a few feet out of range of Sango's weapon.

"Sango, lower it for now." Kagome noticed something different about the two, they seemed threatened by her.

"What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" Kagome had to clench her hands to keep from yelling in confusion.

"Who are you?" It was Sango who spoke.

"What? You know me! I'm Kagome! It's me! Inuyasha's still in my time! Why don't you recognize me?" This time she clenched her fists harder and bit her lip to keep from crying. _"They don't know who I am? But why? What's happened? We haven't even been gone an entire day."_

Sango and Miroku shared a glance, and then he started walking towards her. "We do recognize you, But we know you are not the Kagome Higurashi that we knew," he said in a cold emotionless voice.

"What are you talking about? Inuyasha and I left just this morning! And what do you mean by 'Knew?'" Kagome asked.

"Sango, Get the others. Kaede will be able to know who this person really is." Miroku ordered.

A minute later Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara showed up with Sango. Shippo looked at Kagome and turned pale. Kaede gasped.

"Get her inside." Kaede said to Sango and Miroku. "What is this? Who is she?" she muttered as the two grabbed Kagome by the arms and walked her to Kaede's hut.

"You guys remember me so why are you treating me like this? What has gotten in to you?"

They reached the hut and Kagome realized that this was bigger than the one she remembered and it was made of different wood.

"_Things are so different here, how could all this stuff I've noticed happen in one day?" _

"Who are ye?" Kaede asked. Kagome had been placed in front of a pot of stew. Kaede across from her, and the other were seated on the other sides of the boiling pot.

"It's me, Kagome! You act as if I'm someone I'm not! Why? I was here just yesterday! We defeated Naraku a week ago! Do you guys not remember that?"

"That fight happened seven years ago, not seven days. And the first time-" Sango started.

"First time? What are you talking about?"

"The first time we battled Naraku with the other five, it wasn't even Naraku; it was a reincarnation of his. We had to fight Naraku a second time to kill the real one." Miroku explained

Kagome was speechless. "But, why?"

"So That we were fooled into thinking we had gotten rid of him." Shippo regained his voice.

"No, why am I here? I shouldn't be seven years into the future; I should be back in the time where we were all enjoying our time of rest. And why are you treating me as if I'm a complete and total stranger?"

"We don't believe what you say about your name because the Kagome we know died in the second battle. Kagome has been dead since three weeks after the first battle; so has Inuyasha." Miroku said.

Kagome's head shot up; she looked him square in the eye. She knew he wasn't joking. Her hand went to her mouth and at first she stood up and backed against the wall, but then ran outside. She headed for the tree of ages and sat down at its base. Kagome didn't even notice when Sango kneeled down in front of her and started to wipe away her tears.

"Is- is that really you Kagome?" Sango stuttered and lifted Kagome's chin. She didn't react. "Look me in the eye and tell me if you are or aren't Kagome."

"Why am I here? Sango, I'm not dead! I just recovered from my fever! You and Inuyasha and me and the others, we just defeated Naraku not five days ago!" Kagome whispered in a hoarse voice. "I just had to explain to my friends from the future where I've really been all those times they thought I was sick because they saw Inuyasha and I had almost been gone an entire year! I am Kagome and unless something is wrong with the well you guys are lying to me."

Without warning Sango pulled Kagome into a hug. "I have missed you so much," she whispered.

"None of this is a joke, is it?" Kagome felt Sango shake her head. "I don't want to stay here; you guys said I was dead, so that means I'm not supposed to be here. I have to go back." Kagome pulled away from Sango and stood up. She walked toward the well but stopped when she reached the edge of the clearing.

"Kagome!" she turned and Sango walked up to her. "If you don't accept your heritage Inuyasha and those three friends of yours will pay." If this had come from anyone else Kagome would have taken it as a threat.

"I don't understand what that means; at all, but I'll try to," she turned around towards the clearing then decided to say more. "Sango tell the other's that I'm sorry and-." Sango was gone.

She saw them when she walked farther out into the clearing and saw something behind the well, the two things she hadn't noticed before. She went around and looked at them. These were graves; hers and Inuyasha's graves. She ran between them, and jumped into the well without another thought.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, she saw a ceiling, but it wasn't the well's roof, this was Kagome's bedroom ceiling. She realized she was back in her own time. She tried to move turn her head but her neck was stiff, she groaned to see if anyone was in the room.

"Hey, you're awake!" She heard Inuyasha say, he seemed a little ways off.

She remembered where she had just been and sat straight up; her neck cramping with the sudden shock of movement. "He's not dead! Inuyasha, he's not dead!"

"What? Who's not dead?" he came over and sat beside her.

"Inuyasha, Naraku isn't dead!" she looked him in the face.

"Yeah he is; we killed him a week ago!"

"No, that was his reincarnation! We fought his reincarnation last week, and in two more weeks the two of us are going to die!" She turned around so she could see him better.

"You must have hit your head when you jumped down there."

"Inuyasha, when I came out of the well on the other side, I was in the feudal era seven years into the future. I met the others and they reacted to me as if I was ghost, and to them I really could have been because when we fought Naraku it was a reincarnation of his, and two weeks from now the real Naraku will attack and you and I are going to die."

"Kagome, when you jumped down that well, you didn't go back to the feudal era; you hit the ground and blacked out. You've been asleep four three and a half hours!"

Kagome tried to stand up but fell over and grabbed her ankle. "Great, I just healed from one thing, now I have to put up with another."

"You must have hurt it when you jumped down the well. I'll go get some ice."

"Where are the others?"

"You mean your friends?"

Kagome nodded.

"They went home."

Inuyasha went downstairs and returned with a bag of ice.

"Inuyasha, for some reason, the well didn't let me through; instead I was somehow taken seven years into the future. Something wrong is going on. We need to go back, figure out what we need to do and talk to the others."

"You can't walk, so how are you going to get there?"

"You can carry me. We need to figure out how we're going to fix this."

He scrambled for a reason to stay, "Kagome, you've spent the entire day with your friends, didn't you come back to be with your family?"

"I guess you're right, but we leave at noon tomorrow, no later." She knew something else was bothering Inuyasha, or he would have been perfectly fine with leaving then. "What's up? Why don't you want to go back tonight?"

"In a few seconds I'll be human."

Kagome hobbled over to the window and looked out it just in time to see the sun setting; sure enough there was no moon to be seen anywhere. _"What does that have to do with not returning?" _she thought.

When she turned around Inuyasha was standing behind her, staring at something outside. She tried to follow his gaze but couldn't figure what it was. When she looked back he was staring right into her eyes. His black hair made the hint of violet stand out in his otherwise black eyes. Before she could react he brought his head down and placed his mouth over hers. It took a moment for her to register that he was kissing her and no more to deepen it. When they released Inuyasha looked almost thoughtful.

"Not a bad kiss, Kikyo," he teased.

Kagome replied with a somewhat soft punch in the stomach, "Inuyasha!"

"What? I couldn't resist!" When she tried to punch him again her grabbed her wrist and twirled her around to where her back was against his chest. He wrapped one arm around her arms which pinned them in the folded position, his other wrapped around her waist. "You can't do anything now!" he taunted gleefully.

"Wanna bet?"

"Oh come on, that's just plain unfair! Besides, I'd bring you down with me!"

"I was just going to this!" Kagome lifted both her feet and pushed off the window sill. Inuyasha had to fight to keep from dropping her as they toppled over. The landed on the bed, Kagome on top of Inuyasha, both facing the ceiling. They lay there a few minutes before Inuyasha said something.

"Hey, Kagome?" he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hm?" she sounded half asleep.

"I love you."

She yawned, "Love you too."

He waited a few minutes before scooting back against the wall and putting her in his lap.

_So, on the story goes. I wonder how Kagome went into the past future… or is it the future past? I don't know, but I do know it's starting to make my head hurt. Please review! _**EVERYONE CAN REVIEW! Yes even you people who don't have an account on this site! Happy Fourth of July! **_(A day in advance)_

_killnarakusetmefree_


	2. Makeover and an annoying trip

Inuyasha opened his eyes and found himself alone. It was still dark out, but in half an hour the sun would rise. He looked around and found a note on Kagome's desk.

"Come downstairs," he read. "What heck?" The writing wasn't kagome's; her mom's maybe. Ignoring the fact that something was up her followed the instructions.

"Ah! Finally!" Sota jumped off the couch and into the kitchen.

"You never sleep this late! Is your old age finally catching up with you?" Kagome finished fixing a sandwich, wrapped it up, and put it in a whicker basket that was stuffed. "Hey Sota, I think mom forgot the blanket, could you go get it?"

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha shouted, she walked over and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Forgive me?" she attempted her best puppy dog pout.

"Good! We were just about to be forced to come get you up!" Kagome's mother walked in to the room. "I've got the car packed, now we just need to figure out how to get that in there." She pointed at the basket and started to chew her bottom lip.

"You're lucky you did get up, she doesn't wake you up subtly. Normally she either uses a blow horn or a glass of ice water that she pours it at your feet." Sota walked in carrying a grey tablecloth that probably weighed as much as half of his weight.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Fun. Um, what's going on?"

"Well, since you haven't figured it out yet I guess I could tell you, but I could also choose to not tell you." Kagome looked thoughtful.

"We're going on a picnic!" Sota said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Inuyasha still looked confused.

"Sota! There will be lots of food," Kagome said. Inuyasha seemed to be content with the partial explanation.

Kagome grabbed his arm and started pulling him back up to her room. "I don't care what you say; you're putting this on!" She shoved a pair of blue jeans, and a plain white cotton T-shirt into his arms.

"Huh?"

"We're going out in public. We'll be in public for a few hours, you will attract more attention than normal and I just want to have a normal picnic with my family. You will put that on no matter what you say." Her death glare sealed the deal; change or get 'sat' into oblivion. She left the room allowing him to change in private.

When he walked out there was a significant difference in his appearance. The shirt was too long, but fit perfectly other than that. The pants dragged bit and were somewhat baggy. Kagome was standing outside her door; a brush was in her hand. Without a word she pushed him back into her room and sat him in front of her bed on the floor and she sat on the edge of the bed. Inuyasha felt the brush going through his hair and flinched every time she went through a knot, which was about every few seconds. She pulled his hair into a low pony tail, careful to leave a space for his dog ears to pop out when the sun came up. Then came time for the dreaded baseball cap. All in all, he looked like he fit in perfectly with her time. Well, except for the black hair that would soon become silver. "Come on, we've got to go find Gramps."

He saw himself in the mirror at the end of her bed. "What did you do to me?"

She giggled and tugged at his arm; they headed back downstairs.

"Hey Kagome when are you- oh wow, how did you do that?" Sota caught sight of Inuyasha and gasped. Inuyasha just grunted and crossed his arms.

"Easy, I threatened him."

The phone rang, her mother picked it up. She was on there about a minute; the natural what-in-the-world-are-they-talking-about uh-huhs were all she said. After hanging up she called Kagome into the kitchen. "Your Grandfather is at the store, and he can't get a taxi back home, could you two go get help him with the groceries? Oh and on your way back could you stop and pick up the cake?"

"Cake?"

"Today is your grandfather's birthday! Did you really forget? It's in my name; here's the money to pay for it."

"Are your morning always this hectic?" Inuyasha muttered as they walked outside.

"Only this summer and the past summer. I always had to cancel things with my friends to go to the feudal era with you guys. And when I did get to go places with my friends I was always this rushed because you were so reluctant to let me come back."

The sun rose and Inuyasha returned to his normal hanyou state.

"Is your hair too tight over your ears?" She took off the cap and checked to make sure they weren't being crushed by his hair.

"Nope, but this outfit feels really strange, the shirt is sort of itchy." He scratched the back of his neck, "Right back here mainly."

"I think that's the tag that's bothering you, not the shirt. Here, I'll pull it out." She managed to yank it out, but not before she choked Inuyasha. "Okay let's go." She got on his back and he took off.

"There he is!" Kagome pointed over Inuyasha's shoulder at an old man standing with a few bags. He nodded and turned towards an alley he spotted nearby.

"Hello Kagome!" her grandfather greeted her when she walked up to him, Inuyasha was out of sight behind Kagome.

"Hi there Gramps." She greeted him with a hug and then moved to pick up one of the sacks.

Gramps saw Inuyasha and raised his eyebrows. "Who is this handsome young man, Kagome? Did you get a boyfriend without me knowing?" Kagome fought to hold back the laughter, and Inuyasha stared at him in complete confusion.

"Do you need glasses or something, old man?" Inuyasha retorted as Kagome handed him a sack.

She punched him in the arm. "Be nice Inuyasha or I'll say it as soon as we get home."

Gramps glanced back and forth between the two. "This is Inuyasha?" Gramps almost fell over in shock. "I take back what I said about you being handsome!"

"And you always say _I'm_ immature!" Kagome scowled at him and picked up some sacks leaving one for gramps. "C'mon we still have to stop by the bakery."

After retrieving the cake, and a few free cupcakes, the trio rushed home.

"Mom! We're back! Is everything else packed?" Kagome called after setting the cake down.

Her mother walked in and quickly rushed them back out. "Yes, yes now get into the car; we should get there before the park is packed."

The trip to the park was a long one, but not necessarily boring. Kagome's mother was driving, Gramps in shotgun, Kagome and Inuyasha in the middle row and Sota in the back with Bouyo growling in a cage beside him. The poor cat thought they were going to the vet.

"So, Inuyasha have you ever been on picnics before?" Sota said as he practically launched himself over the seats.

"Yeah, once." He hoped Sota wouldn't continue.

"When? With who?" He almost deafened Inuyasha.

"My patience only goes so far, kid. Don't push your luck." He grumbled.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shot him her infamous death glare. "Be nice! Don't force me to do something to you!"

"And what would you do to me? You can't 'sit' me; if you did your mother would crash!"

"After the hanyou incident I know many ways of how to shut you up!" she gave him an evil grin.

"Oh yeah, like what?" he started to back away; she had the evil look in her eye.

Her reply was to lean over to him and kiss him on the cheek. "Like that!"

Sota's eyes grew, "Mo-" he started to shout but was abruptly silenced when Kagome slapped her hand over his mouth.

"Say anything in the car and you won't live to see five minutes!" Kagome seethed through his muffled cries. After she moved her hand away from her mouth he sat back and sat quietly, it was creepy for the fact that he was one of those children who never shut their yaps.

When they did reach the park Kagome's mother leaned her head on the wheel and let out a loud sigh, "We're too late." The park was packed. "Good thing I brought bathing suits for everyone!" she was back to her normal ecstatic self. "We'll just go to the lake!"

After another long drive they came to the almost deserted lake.

"Inuyasha, if we go far enough from others you won't have to wear the hat!" Their mother grinned.

"Halleluiah!" He threw his hands up, only to have them slam against the roof.

"Not even a demon in sight and you still harm yourself!" Kagome started giggling.

"You're one to talk," he grumpily replied.

Sota hopped out of the car almost tripping as he did so. "MOM! KAGOME KISSED INUYASHA!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"That's nice darling." She just smiled at him.

Gramps, on the other hand, didn't take it so lightly. "You did WHAT?"

Her mom chuckled as he started to blow up in Inuyasha's face, but of course he didn't even think about yelling at Kagome.

"Gramps, it was just a peck on the cheek! Leave him alone!"

"Mom, why aren't you upset?" Sota asked quietly.

"Because, Sota, I think they make a cute couple." She smiled as she threw down the blanket.

At her words, both Inuyasha and Kagome turned and looked at her, their faces vaguely tinted pink. "Really?" Kagome asked. "What?" Inuyasha stood there dumbstruck.

"Is there a problem?" she replied as if she hadn't said anything.

"Don't answer a question with a question!" Kagome glared at her.

"But I didn't answer it with a question. You can't answer with a question, because an answer is an answer and a question is a question. I simply asked you if something was wrong after you said something. You never even asked me anything." She replied smartly.

"Kagome, did you get all that? Cos I sure didn't" Inuyasha gaped at her.

"Why wouldn't i? It's so simple to understand." Kagome turned around and muttered, "There never was any point in arguing with her."

Sorry for the shortness! but i just felt bad for not posting sooner when i already had most of this written! Picnic comes next chapter.

killnarakusetmefree


End file.
